Rain and Ashes
by xXx ShadowCat xXx
Summary: Katsumi is a high schooler--who doesn't believe in love, or getting close to anybody. Will Amu and Nadeshiko be able to find her a soul mate? And what will happen when Katsumi meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto?
1. Katsumi

Rain and Ashes

Chapter 1: Katsumi

**This is my first chapter of Rain and Ashes, a fan fiction based on Shugo Chara, a really great anime! This has unique characters, and old ones. And I will use a few Japanese lines here and there, but mostly in English. Please review!**

**Characters:**

**Hikono Katsumi-15**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto-15**

**Hinamori Amu- 12**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko-12**

**Tadese Hotori- 12**

**Soma Kukai- 13**

**Yuiki Yaya- 11**

Katsumi looked up at the sky and sighed. It was starting to rain. Surprising, as it was winter. Winter was Katsumi's favorite season. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Mizuki?" She said. "It is." To most, it would have seemed like Katsumi was talking to air, but in fact it was her Chara, named Mizuki. Like all Charas, Mizuki had chibi features. But unlike most, she had white wolf ears and a white tail. Her hair was also white, as was Katsumi's. Katsumi's hair was whiter than snow. She wore a black button-up shirt and gloves of about the same shade. She wore a knee-length plaid skirt as well, as that was her school uniform.

"Hey! Hikono-san!"

Katsumi heard a voice from behind her and groaned. Fifth year student Hinamori Amu ran to Katsumi.

"I got a new recruit!" She yelled.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko's agreed to help!"

"HINAMORI!!! I TOLD YOU!!! NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" Amu's Charas, Ran, Miki, and Su, ducked in cover. Mizuki just chuckled to herself.

"What?! We need to find you a match! Everyone needs someone else to rely upon, and Nadeshiko and I have decided to take it upon ourselves to-"

"I already told you! I DO NOT NEED A BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Yes you do!"

"Look who's talking! You don't have one, yourself! Gosh, I regret meeting you in the first place."

_.:Flashback:._

_Katsumi sees a small girl with pink hair sitting on a bench, crying._

"_Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Asked Katsumi, in an unusually rough manner. Her stupid drunk father had just kicked her out of the house._

"_I-I have to t-transfer to a new school next year!"_

"_You have to…Huh? Why are you crying 'bout that? That's not such a big deal!"_

"_But…What if everyone hates me?"_

"_They won't, umm…"_

"_A-Amu. Hinamori Amu."_

"_Hinamori-chan. They won't hate you. Say, which school are ya transferring to, anyway?"_

"_Seiyo Elementary. I'll be in fifth grade!"_

"_Seiyo? My high school is right across the way from there!"_

"_Really? That's great, uh, what's your name?"_

"_Hikono Katsumi."_

"_Hikono-san! That's pretty!"_

_Katsumi smiled a bit, and then turned away._

"_See you soon, Hinamori-chan."_

_.:End Flashback:._

"See you tomorrow, Hikono-san! And hopefully I'll have got you a boyfriend by then!"

Katsumi started walking towards the tree she like to sit by, and shook her head as an unwilling smile danced on her lips.


	2. You did WHAT!

Chapter 2

You Did WHAT?!

**Author's Note: Rain and Ashes, Chapter 2! So…I'm kinda winging it here, but I DO have some parts planned out. Especially the end, but that might change. Anyway, here we go into the storyline a bit more. Last chapter was mostly flashback. =3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara…or Twilight, because if I did, Edward would drop dead and every other vampire would not sparkle! (Random moment…sorry)**

**Characters:**

**Hikono Katsumi-15**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto-15**

**Hinamori Amu- 12**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko-12**

**Tadese Hotori- 12**

**Soma Kukai- 13**

**Yuiki Yaya- 11**

"Nadeshiko! We need a plan!" Amu said excitedly to her friend the next day. "We should get her a boyfriend by this afternoon!"

"But who?" Asked Nadeshiko, more to herself than Amu.

"Let's match personalities! That always works well!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Okay: She's quiet most of the time, and doesn't like being with other people-"Amu said, starting to describe the highschooler.

"No, no, no. Matching personalities isn't going to work this time. We need someone opposite of her to, you know, get her out of her shell. Opposites attract, remember?" Explained Nadeshiko. They both started to think, and then a few seconds later, they both yelled at the same time,

"KUKAI!" They ran down to hall where they saw Kukai, as it was still morning **(A/N: Convenient ;D)** and asked him a very fast question: "KukaiwillyoubeKatsumi'sboyfriendshes''sfriendpleaseohpleaseohplease!" Kukai stared at them, and then smiled.

"Is she hot?"

**.:Later:.**

"You did WHAT?!" Exclaimed Katsumi, staring in shock at Amu.

"It wasn't just me, Nadeshiko helped, too!" Katsumi was annoyed like hell, but tried to keep calm.

"In fact, you should be proud that the captain of our school's soccer team agreed to go out with you." Nadeshiko said while grinning a little. Temari, her Chara, grinned as well. Miki, Ran, and Temari all high-fived.

"And we hooked Mizuki up with Daichi!" Then, Mizuki came up behind them, an evil purple aura glowing behind her.

"Say what?" Miki and Ran were Amu's Charas, which had hatched very recently.

"So, Hikono, we thought you might want to join the Guardian's meeting today and meet your new boyfriend." Nadeshiko suggested.

"He won't be my boyfriend for long." And it was true. Katsumi was planning on breaking up with him right after the meeting, if you could call it breaking up.

"When does it start?"

"In five minutes." Everyone ran to the Royal Gardens to make it on time.

**.:In approximately 5 minutes:.**

Everyone arrived at the meeting panting. A wolf whistle came from the table. It was Kukai.

"Man, she _is_ hot. Presuming that's Katsumi."

"Yep, it's your new girlfriend!" Nadeshiko confirmed.

"You have a girlfriend, Kukai?" A short blonde boy asked.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend." Katsumi growled, getting fed up with all this nonsense. They had no right to do this to her. She didn't believe in love. It didn't exist. Everyone sat down and started doing work. After about forty minutes of sitting there and doing nothing, she got up.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye." She picked up her book bag, then turned and strode out of the room. When she got outside and was sure no one was looking, she ran to the tree, planning on sitting there for an hour or two, which was longer than usual. When she got there, she buried her head in her hands. As she sat there, she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"You okay?" She looked up and saw Kukai next to her.

"What are _you _doing here?" Katsumi snapped as she lifted her head. Kukai took his hands off her shoulders, looking hurt.

"I-I was worried about you. I followed you here. I know you don't want to be my girlfriend." "You do?"

"Yeah. But…I'll always be here, boyfriend or not." _That's not possible either…_

"Um…alright."

"Well, Hikono, I have to get back." He said while standing up.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." As he walked away, she thought to herself- _Maybe._

**Author's Note: Okay, this is pretty darn chipper right? Well, the tears are going to start flowing. And starting next chapter, you get to follow Katsumi around a bit more. These were just storyline chapters that will pop up every now and then. And Ikuto is coming…hopefully next chapter!**


	3. The Blue Cat

Chapter 3

The Blue Cat

**Hello everyone~! So…IKUTO IS IN THIS ONE! Yay! Anyway, this is now a Katsumi oriented chapter, finally. We finally get to learn more about her, if I don't procrastinate! And…I should probably get started!**

**Characters:**

**Hikono Katsumi-15**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto-15**

**Hinamori Amu- 12**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko-12**

**Tadese Hotori- 12**

**Soma Kukai- 13**

**Yuiki Yaya- 11**

Katsumi woke up the next morning to the sound of her father screaming at her to wake up. _Baka. Stupid, drunk, baka. _"Get up, you useless piece of junk!" Yelled her father. "Ditto." She muttered and changed into her school uniform, a plaid, knee-length skirt and a gray long-sleeved button-up shirt. She let her hair fall loose today. She finished getting ready and walked downstairs, Mizuki floating beside her. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" "I was getting ready for school." Katsumi stated calmly. She grabbed a granola bar and her book bag and rushed out the door. She hated her father. Why did she get stuck with him? And her mother was dead. Run over by a drunk driver five years ago. Ah, irony. Nothing like it. Her mother was killed by a drunk, her father hated the drunk, and now look how everything's turned out. She hurried to school, and the rest of the day passed without much event. As soon as she got out of school, she decided not to go to the tree today, but instead to go for a walk in the park. As she passed through the courtyard of Amu's school, Nadeshiko and Amu ran up to her. "Guess what-" Amu started, but was cut off by Katsumi. "I don't want to hear it." "What?" "_I don't want to hear it._ I don't care WHAT it is, just leave me alone!" Amu's jaw dropped, and Nadeshiko's eyes got big. **(A/N: As in she did this number: O.O) **Katsumi took off. She just wanted to be alone. Life was cruel, and that was the truth. But she needed to be by herself. She ran to the park, her hair flying behind her. Then she heard a sound. She stopped to listen. And she sensed something. What was it…An X-Egg! She ran across to a building where the sensation was coming from. There she saw an X-Character, one belonging to a computer programmer that worked in a building near an alleyway. The she saw Amu, using her Amulet Heart transformation, trying to purify the X-Character. Katsumi decided to transform as well.

**.:Katsumi's POV:.**

"Mizuki! Character Change!" I yelled. "Right!" "My own heart, unlock!" I yelled. Two white cat ears and a cat tail of the same color appeared on me. I was wearing a black shirt that was cut off at the stomach and black shorts that reached to just above my knees, and white boots that were just below them. I also wore slivery-gray gloves that stopped midway up my arm "Shadow Moon Neko!" But before I could attack, Amu had already taken care of things. _Wow, I didn't know she was that powerful. _I found myself to be a little jealous, surprisingly enough. "Help! Someone! Ikuto's been hurt, nyah!" "Ikuto? Who's he?" I asked. I was a bit curious, but cautious at the same time. After all, it could be a trap of Easter's. I turned towards the voice, and to my surprise, I was facing a Chara! He looked a lot like Mizuki, but his cat features were black. "I'll go..." I said. I figured I'd better help the guy, his Chara was so worried about him he couldn't be _all _bad. I followed the Chara until we reached a wall. A guy about my age was lying there, unconscious. He was bleeding heavily from the stomach. "What happened?!" I asked bewildered. How does this happen, a man getting hurt during some random X-Character break out? "Some guy stabbed Ikuto with some sort of sharp object, it looked like a knife! He screamed something about Ikuto trying to kill him, but that's not true, nyah! Ikuto wouldn't do that, nyah!" I sighed, and put my hands over his wound. A pure white aura started stitching the gash together. You see, my special power when I Character Transform is healing. When I was done, Ikuto stood up. He looked around, and then took off without saying thank you, even though I had just saved his life. His Chara started floating after him, but then rushed back to me. "Arigatou, nyah." He said quietly, and pushed his head up against my hand, much like an actual cat would do. He then hurried back to Ikuto. I smiled, almost against my will. "Sure thing."

**A/N—Well, there you go. Another chapter! Sorry if Yoru was a bit out of character there in the end…When you review, please tell me if you like third or first person better! More Ikuto in the next chapter. **


	4. Author's Note

I Hate my Computer!

**Okay, so I was going to upload Chapter 4, okay? And…It seems I misplaced it. Yes, misplaced it, on my computer. So I'm going to have to REWRITE IT!!!!! That's all.**


	5. School

Chapter 4

School

**ShadowCat: In this one, we FINALLY meet Ikuto! *smiles evilly and shifts eyes over to him***

**Ikuto: You shouldn't do that. It's bad for your system.**

**ShadowCat: Put a sock in it, Furball.**

**Ikuto: What? A lady who can resist my charms?**

**ShadowCat: *rolls eyes* Conceited, much?**

**Ikuto: I will make you want me by the time this story ends!**

**ShadowCat: Good luck with that. Anyways, I have a perfect ending and epilogue for this story.**

**Amu: Uh…ShadowCat doesn't own Shugo Chara…though we are her puppets right now…**

I woke up this morning to Mizuki tugging on my ears. "Come ON, Katsumi! Did you forget about school?" "Wha-?" I replied, bewildered. I looked around, blinking. Then it was like a bubble popped in my brain. "Holy smokes!" I cried, throwing on my uniform. I grabbed my backpack and creeped to the stairs, hoping not to wake my drunk father. As I got to bottom, I breathed a sigh of relief. Made it! I walked over to the snack cabinet and grabbed a granola bar. I threw on my jacket, granola bar clasped between my teeth. "DAMMIT, GIRL!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I spun around, and saw the drunken bastard glaring at me over half-closed eyelids, his words slurring. "HOW DAREYOU LEAVTHE HOUSE LIKE THIS!" He hurled a piece of glass at me, from a beer bottle. I tried to duck, but it struck me just under my left cheekbone. I hurried outside, hearing glass against wood as I slammed the door. I put my hand to my face, and pulled it away as soon as I felt a sting. I glanced at my hand. It was stained crimson. "Damn." I hissed. I took off running down the street to the drugstore. I made it there in record time and opened the door. The little bell they put on the handle for god knows why jingled. I hurried through the sterile white aisles and found the bandages. "Here." I said to the man at the counter as I shoved a dollar bill towards him. I saw curiosity in his eyes. I don't know whether it was because of my white hair, which, in case you haven't noticed, isn't exactly the most common hair color in Japan-or any other country in the world now that I think about it, or the cut on my cheek. Either way, he kept quiet. Either he was well paid, or he saw this kind of thing often. I wonder what it'd be like to be a cashier. But I digress. "Katsumi…It's 7:55!" I looked at my watch. "HOLY CRAP!" I cried. I quickly put a bandage on and ran outside. School starts at 8:00 for heaven's sake! I made it to my school, again in record time (man, any more records and I'm gonna be famous!), and got to debate. Worst class in the world, except for math—MATH! I had just gotten transferred to the advanced first hour class! I skidded down the now-empty halls to the other side of the school. I stopped just outside Takanishi-sensei's class and calmly pushed open the door. Two minutes late. "So I see our new class member finally got here. Class, this is Hikono Katsumi. Hikono, sit in the second row from the back behind-"The door slammed right behind my head. "TAKANISHI-SENSEI! I'M HERE!!" A voice yelled. A boy with orange hair and bright blue eyes frantically yelled. "Sorry! I was on my way here and then realized I forgot my homework and then got back outside and it was cold and had to get my jacket and pack my lunch and needed to find my duct tape-""_Sit down, Daicho._" Takanishi said harshly. She cut the boy off mid-sentence! Then again, he probably would've rambled on all day if allowed. I mean, duct tape?! "Go take that empty seat, Hikono." She said. I walked towards my seat, hearing whispering around me. And _about_ me, to boot. "_Did you see that? Didn't even flinch when Daicho-kun slammed the door!" "Man, she's __**hot**__! You gonna ask her out?" _Man, was I used to this, though. I'm considered "cool". You know how I didn't flinch? That's not because I'm cool. It's because I have terrible reaction timing for loud noises, I'm not even kidding. And my name means "victorious beauty". Ugh. I sighed inwardly and plopped my books down on my desk. I checked out my surroundings. Left, a window. Front, no one I recognized. To my right was Daicho. He was hurriedly scribbling down the math problems on the board, looking up, and then down to write them, and then almost jabbing his eye out with his pencil. I turned to look behind me. Midnight hair, sapphire eyes, and a cross necklace. He smirked at me. I whipped my head around so fast I almost jabbed my eye out myself. It was him. Ikuto. The person whose life I'd saved. The person who didn't utter a word to me. And the person who'd opened a gateway for me, from which I knew I could never turn away.

|*|*|*|

Lunchtime. So far, Tsukiyomi Ikuto (Yes, I finally figured out his full name) had been in every single one of my classes. Even the ones that he wasn't in before. Needless to say, I'm kinda creeped out. We're allowed to eat lunch outside, so I took my ramen and sat under a sakura tree. I was just starting to eat when I heard a crash and then a voice. "Ow…" I turned to look, and it seemed Daicho had just tripped over a tree root. I sweat-dropped. "Oops. Uh, hey! Sorry about this morning…you know, the whole door incident." "Um…OK?" I replied. "Oh, we haven't been introduced! My name's Daicho Masashi." He said, sticking out his hand. "Ma…sashi." I replied skeptically. Masashi is a name meaning "elegant" in Japanese. As far as I could tell, he was anything _but_ elegant. He winced. "Yup. 'Parently I don't live up to my name." "Right…anyways, was there anything you wanted?" "Do you mind if I sit here?" "Yes." He plopped down right next to me anyway. "I'm sure you've heard of the Protectors?" Boy, did I ever! They were the most popular life forms in Seiyo High! Any word of them got around faster than the flu in the winter. "Yeah. What of it?" I asked, a little curious yet suspicious. "Um…we'd kinda sorta like you to…possibly join?" "_What?!_" I snapped. And then it hit me. Daicho was in the Protectors! "_Why?!_" "Um…we'll explain when you get to our meeting today after school." "Hey, who ever said I agreed to go?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Oh. So you're not accepting? 'K." He replied, looking a little crestfallen. "Exactly." I replied sharply. Just then, I heard an echoing voice. "_Character Change!_" "Just kidding!" I said happily. "I'd _love_ to come! Being invited to be one of the Protectors? Amazing!" I smiled. Curse you, Mizuki! She pulled a fast one on me! "You would? Great!" My character snapped back. I groaned inwardly. Daicho started to walk away. "Wait!" I called out. "Why on earth haven't you guys asked me before?" "We weren't sure about you." He said. "How come you decided to ask now? And why you?" He blushed to the point that it looked like someone had painted his face red. He looked at his feet and muttered something I couldn't make out. "Huh?" I asked. "I drew the short straw." He said while his face turned even redder, and then took off across the courtyard.

|*|*|*|

The last class of the day. Debate. I know it _sounds_ exciting, but really, it's just an excuse for the teacher to drone on and on about whether or not Jerusalem should be a country or not. I sat down in the seat next to the window that Hagiwara-sensei had assigned me. I stared out the window while Mizuki started wrestling to pick up my pencil to draw with it. I heard a dragging noise from next to my head. "Mizuki, quiet down, will you?" I hissed. It still persisted. I turned my head. "I said cut it-"My eyes widened. The cat chara Yoru was dragging a piece of paper along the surface of my desk. I raised my head and looked to my right. I should have known. Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirked at me. I lowered my head again. "Ikuto told me to give this to you, nyah!" The chara said to me, dropping the paper down in front of me. I tried to ignore it, but he kept pushing it towards my hand. "C'mon, he really wants you to read it!" "Like hell he does." I muttered, but opened anyway.

You mad about last night?

Ikuto's handwriting was small and cramped. I almost tore it up right then and there, but something stopped me. "Mizuki, pencil." I said sharply.

Yes.

I scribble back. Why on earth wouldn't he think otherwise? I shoved the paper towards the chara. "Here, Kit-Kat. Tell him not to bother writing back." I turned my head back towards the window. I heard scribbling from the next desk over, and then the chara trying to bring the paper over.

His name's Yoru. And are you sure?

Yoru, huh? Night. Fitting, I guess.

**YES. Go away.**

The rest of the conversation went as follows:

Oh? Is that why you've been ignoring me all day?

Why would I not, even if I actually knew you?

I don't know a lady alive who hasn't fallen for me.

Is that so? My name's Hikono Katsumi. There you go, you officially have.

So you're sure you're still mad.

**YES.** Why the hell are you even in all my classes now anyway, you psycho Cosplay stalker!

At this, the bell rang. "C'mon, Mizuk—MIZUKI, WE'RE GOING!" I snapped at her. She was playing tic-tac-toe with Yoru! I slung my bag over my shoulder and left to go to the Protector's meeting. I quickly walked through the hall, Mizuki floating beside me. "He's not _that_ bad, Katsumi! Sure, he may be mischevious, but once you get to know him, he's not so bad!" "Who're you talking about, Yoru or Tsukiyomi?" I snapped. "Both, I suppose." "You know not to get to close to people! That spells trouble with a capital L-O-V-E." "That's what you think. But I'm your other side, the one that trusts people…remember?" I stayed silent and headed towards the door, aware of Ikuto and Yoru trailing a few yards behind me.


End file.
